


someday

by flymetomanchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetomanchester/pseuds/flymetomanchester
Summary: maeve loves stars. and spencer loves maeve.or - a short snippet of spencer and maeve one night





	someday

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written a fic before that wasn’t for my old fandom so i’m a bit nervous posting this. but i’m also still bitter that maeve was killed off and only have my imagination of her and spencer together.

Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, a smile crawled onto Spencer’s face. Burying his nose in her hair, he was met with the sweet smell of her shampoo. _Lilac and berries_. It was a simple combination. But it was her. It was her and a smell that Spencer loved so much.

“What are you doing?” Maeve laughed, turning to look at Spencer. His hair was dangling in his face, more than likely getting in his eyes. Maeve noticed how he had a slight scruff coming back along his jawline. It was something that made her knees weak and her stomach flutter. There was something about the way he looked that drove her crazy. It made her mind weary and her breath hitch most of the time.

Starting to sway them back and forth lightly, Spencer shrugged. It was true. He had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was Maeve was in his arms. And that’s all he wanted right now.

Spencer didn’t like touch. He went to great lengths to _avoid_ it if he was honest with himself. But with Maeve, he didn’t mind. Others touch burned his skin and sent a feeling that felt like flames across him. This flame feeling would dance across his skin. Yet, Maeve soothed that fire. Her touch was something he couldn’t describe. He was always surrounded by her scent, that elegant aroma of lilac and berries. Maeve’s touch was like he was laying in a field. A field of wildflowers and berries where the smells would clash together in a pleasing way.

“You’re weird -“ Maeve turned around completely in his arms and looked at him - “I hope you know.”

A smile crept onto his face again before he washed it away and shrugged. “You’ve told me once or twice.”

Rolling her eyes, Maeve leaned up and kissed him. Humming Maeve smiled and enjoyed the taste of him. A hint of coffee lingered on his lips, sweet and mellow. There was a hint of chocolate as well. A small hint of the sweet sensation. And god did Maeve love it. But, compared to her lips, Spencer’s were chapped and dry. She always tried to help him with it, but nothing seemed to ever work for him. It got to where Maeve had given up trying and learned to accept that Spencer would always have dry lips.

Looking behind him, Maeve looked through the window and tried to look at the sky. She had a fascination with the stars and how they danced in the night sky. For her birthday last year, Spencer had bought her a high-quality telescope. It caused Maeve to stay outside for a few nights straight. It was to the point Spencer had to go and carry her inside and to bed because she would fall asleep in the grass. It was cute. A little thing about her that made her different from the world and Spencer was in awe over it.

“What are you looking at?” Spencer looked down a bit at her.

“Stars,” Maeve said and looked up at him. She could swear there were stars in his eyes.

She never knew why she thought this either. Perhaps it was because everything about Spencer was perfect to her. From the odd quirks to his rants about certain topics. It was something about _him_. And him in general that she longed for, despite the fact that he was right there. Maeve would never get enough of him, and she knew that. She was fine with that, as long as Spencer would be around for a long time.

A slight breeze blew in through the one open window, catching her dress. The ends of it blowing gently, touching her skin softly. Luckily the material the dress was made from was soft and felt like heaven against the skin. It was a strapless dress, with a belt around her torso. Above the belt was white, somehow still. She was shocked she didn't get anything on it yet. The bottom of it though was a deep red, almost a deep crimson color that complimented her complexion. Yet the dress was a favorite of Spencer's. One because he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Despite the fact, he thought that about anything she wears. But also because his mother picked it out for Maeve before she passed.

"You know, nobody knows how many stars are in space," Spencer quietly said.

"Maybe one day we will," Maeve replied, smoothing out her dress and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Of course you think that."

"Hey," she pouted and playfully pushed Spencer's arm, "shut up. Besides you never know!"

"What? In a couple million years-" He cocked his brow - "When none of us are around anymore?"

"Get out of here," Maeve laughed and stepped to the side, taking a few steps forward to the door. She opened it and leaned against the doorframe. Watching the sky, she was mesmerized once again. Spencer knew she soon would end up back outside with the telescope he got her. He also knew she would end up asleep outside and he would have to be the one to carry her in as usual.

But that was okay.

_I can't wait to marry her someday_ , he thought to himself, _someday_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! if you want you can follow me on tumblr [@cmspencerr](https://cmspencerr.tumblr.com) for any/all updates about when i upload next :)


End file.
